The Misfits Gang
, Nathan, Kelly, Alisha & Simon) The current gang (Rudy, Jess, Finn, Abbey & Alex)]] The Misfits Gang, also known as the 'ASBO Five', are the main group of characters featured throughout the series in every episode. There are usually five members in the gang (hence the name 'ASBO Five'), but other members have joined them for an episode or two in the past, such as Ollie. More recently, in Series 4, there have been only four members in the gang, with Alex in place of a fifth member. The gang are all stuck in the community service programme, except for one single episode. Members Original Members *Alisha Daniels (Series 1 - Series 3) ''- Possessed the ability of Instant Sexual Arousal and later Clairvoyance; killed by the spirit of Rachel. *Simon Bellamy ''(Series 1 - Series 3) - Possessed the ability of Invisibility and later Foresight, One-Way Time Travel and Immunity; went back in time and was killed by Tim. *Nathan Young (Series 1 - Vegas Baby!) ''- Possessed the combined ability of Immortality and Mediumship and later Reality Warping; attempted to cheat the casinos in Las Vegas but ended up in jail. *Curtis Donovan ''(Series 1 - Series 4) ''- Possessed the ability of Time Reversal, later Gender Swap and ultimately Resurrection; Committed suicide after infecting himself with his power-related illness. *Kelly Bailey ''(Series 1 - Series 3) ''- Possessed the ability of Telepathy and later Technological Aptitude at the same time as Time Reversal; Moved to Uganda to help defuse landmines. Later Members *Rudy Wade ''(Vegas Baby! - Series 5) - Has the ability of Emotional Duplication. *Jess (Series 4 - Series 5) - Has the ability of X-ray Vision. *Finn (Series 4 - Series 5) - Has the ability of Telekinesis and temporarily Satanic Conversion. *Abbey Smith (Series 4 - Series 5) - A girl the gang met at a party, who later joined them in the community service program. She is a product of Imagination Manifestation. *Alex (Series 4 - Series 5) - A barman. Started community service in Series 5. Has the ability of Power Removal gained through a lung transplant. Allies * Rudy Two (Series 3 - Series 5) - Rudy's other pessimistic self when he's using his power. Becomes more prominent in Series 5 as he organizes the Power Support Group and ultimately the Jumper Posse. * Seth (Series 2 - Series 4) - A Power dealer who later became Kelly's boyfriend. Moved to Uganda with Kelly. * Nikki (Series 2) ''- A young girl with the power of Teleportation (Gained through a heart transplant) who became Curtis's girlfriend. She died after getting shot by a mugger in a bar. * Marnie ''(Series 2) - A pregnant girl who fell in love with Nathan. They ended up getting married in Las Vegas and raising her child, Nathan Jr. *A group of "real superheroes" named the Jumper Posse are initially allies of the Misfits Gang in Series 5 and enter community service as alter egos, although they become villains. * Ollie (Series 2) - An eco-friendly protester briefly put on community service. He had the power of Teleportation, which was adopted by Nikki after his death. Trivia *It is debatable whether or not a character can be considered a member of the gang depending on if they are not in the community service program, such as Nikki, Seth and during Series 4, Alex. *Episode 7 (Series 2) is the last episode to feature the original five Misfits together (Nathan, Simon, Kelly, Curtis and Alisha), however, they are briefly seen together one more time in Episode 8 (Series 3) when Simon travels back in time to fulfil his destiny as Superhoodie. *Out of the original five Misfits, Nathan and Kelly are the only two still alive. *Only 8 out of 10 Misfits have gained their powers directly through the Storm. The other two, Abbey and Alex, are the result of a power and gained one through organ transplant respectively. *Every member of gang has killed at least one person or "being". **Kelly killed Tony and two zombie cheerleaders. She also killed numerous Nazi officers in an alternate timeline. **Simon accidentally killed Sally, Peter and some zombie cheerleaders. **Nathan accidentally killed Rachel. **Rudy accidentally killed Tanya and a zombie cheerleader. He also killed Helen in an alternate timeline. **Alisha killed some zombie cheerleaders. **Curtis killed some zombie cheerleaders and Lola. He also killed some Nazi officers in an alternate timeline. **Jess killed Psycho Rudy and Luke. **Finn killed Jake and Keith. He also killed Karen in an alternate timeline. ** Abbey killed the White Rabbit and Scary. **Alex killed Sarah. He also killed Sam in an alternate timeline. Gallery Series 1-2 Misfits_series_1_cast.jpg Misfits111.jpg Who-is-leaving-misfits-1-.jpg Misfits2-1-.jpg Group-walking-510.jpg misfits series 1.jpg Misfits_44919_450x250_L-1-.jpg 67381-misfits-misfits-1-.jpg File:Misfits_2-1-.jpg Misfits_Series_2.jpg Misfits square.png 67379-misfits-misfits-1-.jpg Misfits-s02e05-451-1-.jpg Series 3 Misfits3.jpg Misfits3cast-1-.jpg Cast-of-misfits-iwan-rheon-misfits-671820202-1-.jpg RG-MisFits1-725x385-1-.jpg Misfits_series_3.jpg 618w_misfits_s03_e04_1.jpg Misfits_3_7-e1323686884234.jpg Misfits_series_3_episode_7.jpg Simon-kelly-alisha-rudy-et-curtis-misfits-rudy-2140212407.jpg Series 4 Misfits_series_4_promo.jpg Uktv_misfits_s4_e1_5_1.jpg Uktv_misfits_s4_e1_4.jpg Misfits-series-4-bts-promo_FULL-1-.jpg Misfits-series-4-1-.jpg Misfits-Season-4-Cast-Promotional-Photo-misfits-e4-32436914-3000-1985.jpg MISFITS-4-HEROES-HAL-SHINNIE-SHOT-3-resized.jpg Misfits_Series_4_Cast.jpg 43EAC64B-0951-446E-9C3C-0A64A86ADD76_extra.jpg Series 5 Misfitsgangseries5.jpg Series 5 castt.jpg Series 5 cast.jpg Misfits_series_5_channel_401_website_image_tnpp_standard.jpg Misfits-Photo-s5e1.jpg Misfits-5-ep7-group.jpg S5e8promo.jpg 05c44e9d-835e-40ea-80e9-fe4f27139d88.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Groups